


I'm Always With You Stupid Boys

by Dolokhov_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolokhov_Fangirl/pseuds/Dolokhov_Fangirl





	I'm Always With You Stupid Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleMickey42 (DemonSquipster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/gifts).



Castiel arose from his bed. He saw that he was still in the bunker with the Winchester’s. He got up and realized that he was still wounded from last night’s fight. His veins were becoming black and swollen from the stab wound from the spear of Michael he endured. He quickly redressed the wound after making another failed attempt to heal it. He gets dressed and heads toward the kitchen, where he knew he would find the eldest Winchester, either making breakfast or eating it.

 

He greets Dean, who responds with a light groan indicating that he was very tired and not in the mood to interact with anybody, but Castiel didn’t care. Castiel was dying. He was going to make his life memorable. He started a conversation about Dean’s habits and how he could improve his lifestyle. Dean didn’t know how to respond. Dean moved so he was so close to Cas that he could feel his breath, then leaned in for a tender kiss, but Cas pulled himself back. He didn’t want Dean getting too attached. Another reminder to himself that he was dying.

 

The younger brother entered the kitchen. He was in a relatively good mood. This pleased Cas very much. Sam saw the expression on Dean’s face. This killed Sam’s mood, along with any good emotions for the remainder of the day.

 

Sam and Dean went out on a hunt, but Cas stayed home. Cas laid in bed contemplating what would happen to him when he reached the empty. He knew how dark and lonely it is, especially for being as hated as he is. He would be all alone for all of eternity. Nobody to protect, nobody to attack, nobody to love. This entire time he’s pushing back the thought that he should've kissed Dean. Then the pain really begins. He clenches the spot which he was stabbed the black veins spread. At this point, they almost go all the way up to his neck. Soon, he’ll have to tell Sam and Dean that he’s dying.

 

When the Winchesters arrived, Cas was still in his room. He was trying to figure out how to tell them what was happening. Dean knocked. Cas almost didn’t answer, but he knew he had to. He told Dean to come in. Upon Dean entering, Cas told him everything. What the spear was doing to him, how long he had, how scared he was. Dean responded with a shaky voice saying that they could beat this. Cas knew differently but thought it best to agree with Dean. Then, he had to repeat this over to Sam.

 

By the time that Dean had arrived with dinner, the veins on Cas’s body had crept up to his neck, a constant reminder for the brothers that their friend was dying. They pretended that it was normal, that it would pass but truly they all knew that he was going to die, and sooner than later.

 

The morning came and Cas was becoming more and weaker. It became almost impossible to walk more than a few feet so he remained in bed. That’s when he got a call from an unknown number. The man on the other side had a southern accent and said that he could cure him. If he turned in the location of the Winchesters. Cas turned down the offer to then get an angry man screaming at him from the other side of a telephone line. Cas hangs up on the angry southerner and lays back down.

 

Dean enters the room. Cas pretends not to notice. Dean greets his wounded friend, Cas responds with a slight turn of his head, as if to tell Dean to go away. Daen does not appreciate this. He starts yelling at Cas about how he will be alright, but mid-way through his lecture, he collapses. He goes to his knees and cries, no begs. He begs to God to show himself. To take responsibility for his creations. To save his dying friend.

 

As if God were spiting Dean, Cas started screaming and crying. The end was beginning. Dean got Sam. The three sat in the room. Only one was dying, but to them, it seemed as if they all were. Swiftly, Cas finally passed. He passed in a glorious light that could be seen from the heavens. But first Cas managed to spit out the words, “Please carry on, I’m always with you stupid boys.”


End file.
